hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5 (Hana Nochi Hare)
"A rival in love appears! Love square starts!? First time confessing love!?" Koigataki genru! Shikaku kankei sutāto!? Jinsei hatsu no ai no kokuhaku!?) is an episode of the Japanese drama, Hana Nochi Hare. It aired on May 15, 2018 on TBS. The sixth episode followed on May 22. Oto Edogawa misunderstands when she sees Megumi Nishidome and Haruto Kaguragi together. She and Tenma Hase later go on a date and run into Megumi. She asks Oto a question, before deciding to pursue Haruto Plot At Issa Narumiya's ikebana exhibit, Megumi Nishidome approaches Haruto Kaguragi, though he quickly pushes her away. He then pulls Oto Edogawa aside for his earlier behavior. The two begin arguing when she accuses him of "ogling" Megumi. Later, Oto goes to the hotel's onsen. At the same time, a worker changes an onsen's from women to men. Haruto then enters the onsen and finds himself face-to-face with Megumi. He attempts to leave, but falls and passes out. Haruto attempts to rush home, but Airi Maya catches him and ropes him into driving Oto home. Oto's and Haruto's conversation is awkward at first. She mentions her mother's new job and Oto says "I guess you would not get it," which upsets him. He asks her not to "make a wall between them." The next day, Haruto asks Oto if she would like to visit Tama with him later. She promises to meet him after school. Later that day, Megumi enters Eitoku Academy and returns Haruto's wallet. Oto becomes jealous while watching them talk and walks off. Haruto tries to explain the situation, but Oto dismisses him saying "It does not matter to me." Meanwhile, Megumi attempts to comfort Haruto. Haruto has lost confidence after all the words Oto said. Megumi encourages him to practice saying his feelings. He reluctantly says "I love you" and runs off. That night, Oto's mother asks her if she has cheated on Tenma Hase after his stepmother sends photos of Oto with Haruto. Oto, upset that her mother does not trust her, leaves. She runs into Tenma, who tells her that he has cleared up the photos with his stepmother. Oto then tells him to leave since she is "the worst right now." Tenma says he cannot leave her alone. Meanwhile, Kaito Taira encourages Haruto to date Megumi as it will raise Eitoku's reputation, which Haruto is against. When he returns home from his run, Haruto finds his crystal globe in pieces. At a company dinner, Rie Hase tells Haruto's father about Oto who has become close to his son. Tenma asks Oto on a date the next Sunday, despite it not being the appointed day. He then drops her off at her house where her mother is waiting outside. Oto and her mother apologize to one another. The next day, Haruto's father visits Oto's job. He concludes that she is kind but "not suitable for his family." Iwao resolves to do something before "it is too late." On Sunday, Oto dresses is casual clothes for her date with Tenma. She wants to change once she sees him in fancier clothing. Tenma decides to go to a thrift shop to find himself some casual clothes instead. Oto has fun watching him try on clothes until he finds the perfect outfit. Before leaving, Tenma purchases her a hat which she had called "cute." They head to an aquarium where they see Megumi in the midst of a photo shoot. Oto directs Tenma to a different room, but Megumi spots Oto walking away. Megumi expresses that she is falling for Haruto and asks Oto if she can pursue him. Oto's answer "Go right ahead." Afterwards, Tenma talks to her about how he feels they are separated by a wall, which reminds her of what Haruto said. Meanwhile, Megumi visits Haruto at his house. He is depressed about Oto so she tries to comfort him. Instead her words make him decide to go see Oto, though she attempts to stop him. They arrive outside Oto's job where she is talking to Tenma. After hearing Tenma's thoughts and feelings, she asks him if he would be her official boyfriend. Tenma happily says yes. Cast and characters Other *Makoto Edogawa *Mi-tan *Tama Guest roles *Noa Kita (Kyoko Hattori) *Ria Makiuchi (Asami Kanda) Ratings Notes *Episode 5 of Hana Nochi Hare covers chapters twenty through twenty-five. *In episode four, Yukie mentions that Makoto gave her an armful of roses on their first date. Haruto does the same during his fantasy in this episode. References See also External links *Episode 5 summary on TBS * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare episodes